Eindride Hanstveit
}} Eindride Hanstveit, born Eindride Lystad, is one of the antagonists in the series and a member of Pris Gladami. Eindride is a prodigy, having graduated from Research Institute of Eikenheim, where he also becomes a subject of human experiment, at the age of 17. His first appearance is in the l'Esterspelle side of the Pris Gladami chapter, both in the original role-play and novel adaptation. Biography Early life Born to an Odzwielgian doctor-alchemist couple, Ingvar Lystad and Eleonora Lystad (née Hanstveit), Eindride had lived his life in Smajor instead with his mother as a Lystad, while his father lived separately in his hometown, Nichlstein, to work. Eindride never socialized during his childhood in the industrialized town, rarely going out. When he was 10 years old, his mother died because of eon overdose in her alchemy pot which caused explosion. The depressed Eindride then proceeded to go to Nichlstein to meet his father, hoping that as Odzwielg's renowned doctor, his father could find a cure to revive his dead mother. When he got there, Eindride found out that his father refused to do so because "fate was something that could not be changed", much to his chagrin. This led to Eindride's decision not to become a doctor like his parents had always dreamed, because he thought that doctors could do nothing and preferred to study about eons, hoping that he could find the answer to all of this if he studied about the core of the problem. At this point, Eindride changed his surname into Hanstveit, his mother's maiden surname, and admitted to Eikenheim through a test to study eons at the age of 10. Eikenheim, eon, and human experiment At first, Eindride's life in his new place was tough, being younger than the other students. His shy and passive attitude did not help the situation either. This later changed when he accepted and let himself to become a subject of Eikenheim's eon-powered-human experiment, so he would stay in a secret laboratory where he would not meet the bullies. There, he met a fellow test subject, Selenia, who also became his first friend. Unlike Eindride who was a real human injected with eons, Selenia was an artificial creature made entirely of eons. Eindride learned the truth when she became an eon-powered monster as a result of being an experiment failure, which he was forced to kill. This marked the second time Eindride lost someone precious to him, the first one being his mother. Pris Gladami The more depressed and confused Eindride was then approached by Luthien -- a mysterious man who claimed to be able to help anyone to get over their problems. Luthien, who heard Eindride's regret and wish to turn back time and change his history, offered him Eleuild, a knife that could control time. The man also made use of Eindride's fixation with eons and emotional breakdown to recruit him to Pris Gladami, where Luthien promised that Eindride would learn a lot about eons more than what was taught in Eikenheim. Now, Eindride has become a proud young man with a relatively high position in Odzwielg. He masks himself with arrogance, not wanting people to see his weak side or to know that he is doing his job for the sake of someone else, though he cannot hide it well whenever he is around Karen, his comrade in Pris Gladami, who physically resembles Selenia. Three years later Aftermath Personality Used to be a timid boy who did not mind showing affection towards the people precious to him, Eindride now believes that being nice means exposing his weak side, which he assumes is the reason why people underestimate him. Because of his insecurity, Eindride feels that he is forced to adopt a mask of over-confidence, self-assurance, self-esteem, and superficiality; and does not like losing to someone else, thinking that he is the most superior of all humans. He also thinks that people will think low of him if he says he does what he does now is because of someone else, so he pretends to do it for the sake of himself, trying to make an impression that he does not need the others. A quiet and composed person most of the time, Eindride however can be hotheaded and mentally unstable under the influence of eons in his body. Relationships Ingvar Lystad The only family member Eindride has left. As Eindride's father, Ingvar has always wished for Eindride to become a doctor like himself. Ingvar actually cares for and is proud of his son, however he does not seem to be able to signify his affection directly, and becomes disappointed when he knows that Eindride no longer wants to live his dream, while Eindride has pretty much lost faith in his father since then. Eleanora Lystad Eindride's mother, the only person Eindride lived with in Smajor. Eindride looked up to his mother when she was alive. She is one of the two reasons why Eindride becomes so obsessed to study about eons. Selenia Winters A shy little girl who became Eindride's first friend. The cause of her death, which is similar to the one of Eindride's mother, is the other reason why Eindride becomes even more fixated to know how to bring people back to lives with the power of eons. Luthien Pris Gladami leader who recruited Eindride after the incident with Selenia in Eikenheim lab. Eindride habors a deep hatred for Luthien, showing no respect to him and calling him "bastard" when he is not around. Eindride regrets having believed in his promises in the first place, only to be made use of by the Pris Gladamian leader in the end (or so he thinks). Dwayne H. Cantrell Was one of Eindride's professors in Eikenheim, now Professor Cantrell also works with him in Pris Gladami. Professor Cantrell is probably the only Pris Gladamian who never gets annoyed by Eindride, perhaps it is because the professor considered him as his own grandson. Karen Rothstein Other Pris Gladamians Lucan Rothstein Combat Trivia Category:Characters